


No, please Daddy!

by SlytherinSnape93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Harry, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Harry Potter, No Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Roleplay, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: Erica has a very perverted and dark sexual fantasy and Severus is happy to make it become a reality...Contains Rape roleplay and Incest roleplay.Don't like it, don't read it!Merry christmas!!!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106
Collections: Harry Potter Smut





	No, please Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning !  
> Consensual role-play about Rape!  
> And also daddy- daughter incest roleplay!  
> But they aren’t parent and child …  
> They are just satisfying one of Erica’s most hot fantasies!  
> If you don’t like this don’t read it!  
> Very crude language!

Severus slowly opened Erica’s door and stepped inside. 

He spotted her, sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair. 

Her soft, straight, black hair dangled gently over her shoulders and the cute little tank top she wore. 

He pushed the door open and stepped quickly inside, slamming it behind him. 

Erica jumped and spun around, her hand on her chest in surprise “ Daddy? 

You scared me … 

Did you need something?” she asked innocently not noticing her father’s dark gaze. 

Severus didn't waste a moment, in less than a second he crossed the room, grabbed her by the hair and ripped her out of the chair. 

Then hethrew her backwards onto the bed and she asked confused and a little worried “Daddy what are you doing?” as she tried to push her father off of her. 

Severus laughed as her petite arms hopelessly tried to fight him. 

He grabbed oneof her wrists and twisted it, turning her over and grabbing the other, and then snapped a pair of handcuffs on them . 

He turned her back over and took a moment to enjoy the way the her breasts were bulging out with her arms restrained behind her back . 

Then he grabbed her shirt, and violently ripped it open, exposing a sexy lace bra covering Erica’s soft breasts. 

She squirmed and shrieked, and tried to fight him .

"NOOO! PLEASE! NO! Daddy, what are you doing ? Stop, pleeeeaaaseeee!"

Severus stopped and looked at his daughter with a smirk, taking in her frightened gaze and her eyes full of tears. 

He then unbuttoned the top button on her jeans,grasping them with both hands he tore them open . 

"Oh Erica, you're just a dirty slut, aren't you? 

You wanted me to fuck you, didn't you? 

Didn't you? 

Always teasing me, strutting around the house in your underwear. 

Showing off your luscious body… 

Tell me, how many times did you touch yourself thinking about me?

Well now you're getting exactly what you wanted."

Severus viciously pulled her jeans down and, Erica started sobbing uncontrollably. 

He pulled the ruined pants off of his daughter’s legs and threw them over the bed. 

Erica continued to cry and begged her father to stop but Severus grabbed her panties and ripped them off her body easily, then he balled them up, and shoved them into her mouth, silencing her screams. 

His hands started traveling up and down Erica’s body, touching her most private places, squeezing hertits through her bra. 

He ripped the bra in half , exposing her hard nipples, he thenstood up andstarted to undress. 

Erica was staring at the wall, pinning her knees together trying to avoid looking at her father. 

Once Severus finally was naked he grabbed her legs and yanked her towards him, forcing Erica’s knees apart and spreading her little pussy open “ Oh, whats this baby? 

Your little cunt is wet … so wet for me …”. 

Then he grabbed her by the neckand positioned the tip of his cock right at the opening of her pussy as Erica began fighting him hard, kicking and screaming as best she could through the dirty panties in her mouth. 

Then, after one long moment Severus forced his cock deep inside his daughter’s cunt. 

A high-pitched shriek escaped Erica’s mouth, her tears running down her cheeks and the sides of her face, while Severus rhythmically thrusted his dick, trying to get deeper and deeper each time, raping her pussy hard. 

Erica stopped fighting her father, as the tears have stopped falling and her eyes rolled back into her head, her legs trembled and a long muffled scream came out of her mouth. 

Her body spasmed violently for what seemed like forever, and then she collapsed bonelessly against the mattress.

Severus laughed evilly "What was that, huh? You body betrayed you, didn't it?" he put his mouth close to her ear and whispered. 

"I can do whatever I want to you and there's not a thing you can do about it." Erica closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. Severus slid his cock out of her dripping pussy. 

"You really made a mess on my cock, didn't you, slut ? I think you better clean this up." Erica turned her head away from her father, but hegrabbed her violently by the hair and dragged her off the bed and onto her knees. 

He pulled the soaked panties out of her mouth, she cried out and gasped, thenshe slammed her mouth shut and turned her head away. 

"Open your mouth, bitch.”Severus grabbed her jaw, she moaned in pain opening her mouth just enough for him to shove his cock inside. 

She looked up at her father with hatred. 

With each thrust of his cock, the tip hit the back of her throat, making the girl gag. 

"It looks like I've got one more hole to rape you in." Her eyes widened and she shook her head back and forth. 

Suddenly her lips tightened around Severus cock and her tongue started stroking it nice and hard "I see. You think you can suck me off now so I don't rape your ass?" 

Severus pulled out of her mouth and took a step back. 

Erica swallowed briefly and then opened her mouth again, squirming forward to get Severus’s cock back in her mouth. 

Severus pulled out of her mouth "Nice try, slut, but you're still going to give me your ass. 

And that means your panties are going back into your mouth." he stuffed them in her mouth and threw her back onto the bed face-down, then he climbed on top of her and Erica tightened her ass cheeks and pressed her thighs together. Severus forced her legs apart, grabbing her hair with one hand, and with the other he guided his cock to her asshole.

Thankfully she had gotten his cock very wet, not to mention all of the pre-cum that was oozing out, so Severus pressed the tip into the opening and started thrusting slow and hard, a little at time. 

Erica wasn't fighting me anymore, afraid to hurt herself further, but the screaming was loud even through the gag in her mouth. Severus reached around and clamped his hand over her mouth. 

Finally Erica’s asshole opened up and Severus forced himself completely inside her. 

His daughter started sobbing uncontrollably again, and he felt her tears running down his hand as he thrusted in and out of her tight ass and make her take it as deep as possible. He could feel the pressure building "You want me to take that out of your ass?" he asked his daughter who nodded, so he pulled out and yanked her back off the bed and onto her knees in front of him again. 

He then removed his daughter panties from her mouth and before she could protest heforced his cock into her mouth one final time. 

Erica turned her head and tried to get away from her father but Severus grabbed her head with both hands and force her to stay still while he fucked her mouth. 

Severus thrusted in deep and a huge load of hot cum blowed into the back of his daughter’s throat, making her gag and choke. He kept coming and coming in her mouth, thenhe slid his cock out and slapped his hand over her mouth. 

"Swallow it… SWALLOW IT!” Erica gagged twice and then forced it down. Severus made her open her mouth to make sure, and then squeezed the rest of the cum out of his dick and onto her lips and tongue. Erica collapsed and used her legs to push herself into the corner of her room, turning toward the wall. 

Severus quickly got dressed, walked over to his wife, removed the handcuffs, and kissed her softly “Thanks baby … 

Sorry if I hurt you …”. 

Erica smiled trough her tears after hugging her husband “ I love you Severus … You were perfect!” she hugged him kissing him passionately.


End file.
